


Madness

by Kyirah



Series: 30 days in Dick Grayson hell [8]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: “Come over here— oh crap no don’t fall— why does this always happen” - Dick&John/Mary





	

_ _ Mary loved her husband. He was handsome, funny, kind, compassionate and bendy as hell. Four years ago, she would have said that he was her favorite thing in the world.

Now, though, her favorite thing in the world was their son.

Richard John Grayson was a miracle in their lives. He was her little robin, her child, the sweetheart of the entire circus.

She sometimes wondered if it wasn't better for them to retire, raise Dick in a normal environment, with normal friends. Surely growing up in a circus wasn't the most healthy thing, right? In the end, she always gave up that idea when she saw her son happily sleeping on the tigress' belly or when he didn't bat an eyelash when he was corrected on someone's pronouns.

And yet, when she heard John “Come over here— oh crap no don’t fall— why does this always happen” and turned to see her infant fall face-first onto the ground, she wished to pack and go live far away from all this madness.  


**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GTYWLPpbhMN6mURMdskqUPS78A-QqRSOS7inM2J7flY/edit?usp=sharing) a link to my cannon universe. Not necessary to read but useful, since I butcher the cannon at every opportunity I get.


End file.
